Question: During a recent rainstorm, 1.61 inches of rain fell in Ishaan's hometown, and 8.83 inches of rain fell in Umaima's hometown. How much more rain fell in Umaima's town than in Ishaan's town?
Explanation: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Ishaan's town from the amount of rain in Umaima's town. Rain in Umaima's town - rain in Ishaan's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${8}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ Umaima's town received 7.22 inches more rain than Ishaan's town.